1. TECHNICAL FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a method of, and an installation or plant for, producing metal girders or like articles having at least one longitudinal flange welded to a web disposed perpendicular to the flange.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
It is known, for example from German Utility Model No. 8600280.5, to construct a girder for use in building from metal strip material and to weld such strip material together so that a web extends between a pair of parallel flanges. Prior to welding, the strip material which is to form the web is treated to bent it into a profile with trapezoidal portions. In this known method, the shaping of the web takes place separately and the pre-shaped strip may need to be stored.
A general object of the invention is to provide an improved method and installation in which a girder of the aforementioned kind can be produced continuously and automatically. A further object of the invention is to provide apparatus with which strip material intended as the web of a girder is simply and reliably bent to shape immediately before welding.